


Weakness

by Howlingdawn



Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, F/F, Gen, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: Lily Lassiter is a Nephilim. She's plenty strong enough to protect the people she loves.Until she isn't.(Whumptober Day Eleven - Crying)
Relationships: Lily Nora Lassiter/Original Female Character (mentioned), Marlowe Viccellio & Lily Nora Lassiter
Series: Whumptober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949191
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to my SPN AU that I am suddenly very, very in love with

Lily paced the hospital corridor, heedless of her own pain, heedless of the blood still staining her torn clothes. She shoved a hand through her close-cropped dark hair, ramping her pacing up to a near-frenzied speed, needing to _move_ , needing to do- just needing to do _something_.

“Lily!”

She spun around, her knee nearly buckling beneath her. “Mom!” she cried.

She was an adult. She had spent over two decades of life learning to hunt and fight, always on the defensive, always searching for the next case, always waiting for angels to come for her. Monsters would kill her for being a hunter, and angels would kill her for being an abomination. No matter how loving her family was, she was used to harshness, used to cold reality seeking to destroy her and everyone she loved, and she had never run from that fact.

But now, she ran into her mother’s arms, leaping into them and burying her face in her mother’s shoulder, the tears she had just barely been holding back finally starting to fall.

She could feel her mother stumble back from the force of her grip, and a part of her winced, belatedly remembering the fragility of human aging, adding just another spark of guilt to the flame already eating her alive.

“I couldn’t heal her,” she sobbed, clutching fistfuls of her mother’s jacket. “I couldn’t- she wouldn’t let-”

“Slow down,” Mom soothed, stroking her hair, smoothing what she and the fight had mussed. “Tell me what happened.”

Lily swallowed, forcing herself to lift her head enough to speak, but she couldn’t look her mother in the eye. “We thought it was a normal hunt,” she explained in a whisper, as if saying it aloud would make it worse.

As if that was possible.

“All the signs pointed to a pack of wolves,” she went on. “Nothing- nothing we hadn’t done a million times before. But it was a trap.”

Mom pulled back, pushing her away a little, just enough to look over her wounds. “Angels,” she surmised quietly.

Lily nodded. “I- We did our best. But-”

Mom cupped her cheek, covering a dark bruise. “Do you know how badly Avery is hurt?” she asked.

_Avery._

The name conjured a million memories, a lifetime of growing up together, sleeping over at the other’s house when their parents were on a hunt, staying behind together when they were older, and finally going with them to follow in their footsteps. They played together, learned together, fought together. Every day.

They had always been together.

“I tried so hard,” Lily rasped. “But she- I was down. One of the angels was about to- But she- Avery jumped in front of me. She- She took an angel blade to the stomach for me. And she’s still in surgery.”

“Oh, my poor little angel,” Mom murmured, wrapping her back in the hug. “But Avery’s a fighter, sweetheart, and the Spencers are a stubborn family. She’ll make it through.”

“But she shouldn’t have to!”

Lily tore out of her mother’s arms, resuming her pacing, the guilt surging back to overwhelm her. “I’m a damn _Nephilim_. I’m one of the most powerful beings in the history of _everything_! But what is the _point_ of all of that power if one little fight leaves me too weak to save the woman I love?”

“No,” Mom said firmly, shaking her head. “Don’t blame yourself. None of this is your fault.”

“The angels were hunting _me_ ,” Lily said, her tears burning tracks down her cheeks. “They wanted to lure _me_ to that barn. Not her. She was only there because of me.”

“You told me Avery found that case for the two of you,” Mom insisted steadily. “And I’m sure she doesn’t regret _her_ choice to save you. Besides, _you_ got her to the hospital, didn’t you?”

Lily faltered. “But-”

“No,” Mom said, closing the distance between them, cupping her cheek again. “Avery is an adult who makes her own decisions, and I would bet everything I have that when – yes, _when_ , not if – she wakes up, she will tell you exactly that. You did your best, Lily, and if I, someone who wasn’t even there, know that with absolute certainty, then Avery sure as hell does too. Ok? _This is not your fault._ ”

Even as the tears burned a little less, Lily’s lip wobbled. “I need her to live,” she whispered.

Mom pulled her close, kissing her hair, rocking her slowly from side to side. “I know you do, my little angel,” she murmured. “I know you do.”


End file.
